


Equidistant

by undefinedmimi



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Best friend's brother, Comfort, Exes, F/M, Fighting, Football, Healing, Hookups, Hurt, Partying, Sex, Slight love triangle, Sneaking Around, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefinedmimi/pseuds/undefinedmimi
Summary: Jordan Baker and Layla Keating had lived their lives parallel of one another. They were always both present at some party or school event but hardly if ever interacted. Jordan was the twin of her best-friend, Olivia and Layla was the devoted girlfriend of Spencer James, the boy who torpedoed his whole life from his first day at Beverly High. In total, Layla and Jordan were supposed to remain acquaintances as best and keep their lives at equal distances of one another until circumstances cause them to overlap quite remarkably.





	1. Ascension

Layla woke up in sweats that could fill the entire Pacific Ocean and wiped her drenched forehead with her wrists. She took a sigh and brought her slender legs to her (thankfully) covered chest. Her attire or lack of it consisted of a fuchsia bra and matching panties that were a bit cheeky. She took a glance at her lover and panicked; why the hell was he still there?

The boy beside her rolled slightly before yawning loudly causing her to roll her eyes and rise from her very comfortable bed. He slid his very calloused hands from football across her mattress. Layla had such a soft king-sized mattress with the surface competing with the suppleness of a cloud. Not to mention the silk black sheets that hugged the bed and added a whole wave of sensory and pleasure for their encounters. She usually had the place to all to herself which meant that it was naturally a teenage boy’s playground.

Layla’s house was the _fucking_ bomb.

“Now I’m lonely,” A pouted lip spoke in a theatrical hurt tone. Then he eyed her bend over to grab her outfit to change into the day. She was so not here for his foolery today.  
“I need you to be out of here when I get out of the shower,” She said, but more likely threatened with her glare and crossed arms.  
His lips twisted in a smile as he walked up to her putting his hand above her head and effectively trapping her from getting in the bathroom. She was not a short girl by any means but felt her breathing shorten and her eyes slowly blink as he invaded her space.  
“Is that a threat, Miss Keating?”

It took everything in her power to not to indulge in his flirting, or him alone. “Leave. Now.”

Taking a step back and holding his hands up, the athlete began dressing to head out the door.

"It's whatever, I have practice at 10 anyway," He stared at his Apple Watch. "Fuck, it's 9:50 already

Layla raised a brow. "Practice on a Saturday?"

"Yeah," The male quickly slid one of his shoes on. "Dad wants us to be on our shit this year especially it being most of our team's last season."  
Before she could wish him luck he was looking at his phone looking at urgent text messages from his teammates telling him that he was going to be the reason that they would have to run more flats. He ran out of her room without his left shoe and she just had to giggle.

_Oh, Jordan._

* * *

**LAST SEMESTER**

  
Olivia had been there for her more than most since her breakdown. Despite their fighting and shared boy drama, their friendship had a familial foundation. Olivia left her group of friends to see Layla sitting alone at lunch in the third grade, sat down next to her and rendered her as her new best friend. Throughout the years, Liv gave that title to several people, recently being Asher but Layla was the primary holder of the title.

"Sweetie, you need to go to school. It's been a week," Olivia tried to tell her.

"Ugh, why?"

"Your grades number one-"

"I emailed my teachers and I can do my homework from my Mac."

"Your presence is needed anyway and do you really want to end the semester on a shitty note? You won't be getting into UCLA with your junior transcripts."

Layla snuggled underneath her covers. "I'll make it up next semester." She jumped when her friend snatched her black comforter from her body.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"You are going to school," Olivia pointed at her. "You have a boyfriend who loves you and people who care about you and are wondering what on Earth could make this girl not want to go to school?" Layla folded her arms sternly but softened them and sighed. She was being extremely selfish in her affliction. Iternalizingit up to hurt her and the people around her in the long run.

"You have a shitty home life, me too, my parents are separating and I have to still find time and patience to deal with them and all their dysfunctional shit."

"I'm sorry," Layla sighed. "My dad responded to one of my messages, he said he would be here next weekend, most likely not Thanksgiving and definitely Christmas and not New Years. I mean, what child has to call their parent to see what time that they're available, that's just-"

She was crying, once again and her friend enveloped her in a hug.

“Next weekend is a start,” Olivia said, breaking away to pinch Layla’s puffy cheeks and watched her nod. “Now go shower you smell like Fritos.” The absentee girl shook her head with an eye-roll and laugh.

Layla instantly regretted getting out of bed the minute she was being greeted by her classmates. It was only the second period and she had gotten a dozen hugs. It was all for optics though, Layla, Spencer and a half-assed text from Asher were the only people who checked on her. There were whispers and suddenly an empty pathway as the students shuffled away. She looked up to see her boyfriend, Spencer James and weakly smiled. Silently, she berated herself for not reacting more to seeing him in person. Nevertheless, the talented football player ran up to her, hugged her, and lifted her in the air as he did so.

“That’s enough, tough guy,” Layla told him beneath her immense laughing.

Spencer put her down slowly and grabbed her both of her hands.

“I missed you, Layla. I was wondering why you hadn’t been answering my texts.”

“I was going through something personal, but I’m better now,” She kissed him on the cheek. “I promise.”

“My business is your business, baby.” Layla nodded but her eyes shifted to Jordan who had his bookbag over one shoulder. It was a very custom Jordan Baker stance along with his million-dollar smile. The lean male could stop a war with those pearly whites if he cheesed hard enough.  
“If it isn’t the almighty Layla Keating,”

“Jordan,” She politely greeted with a smile. “Nice to see you.”

“Nice to see that you’re back to suffer through this off-season with us.”

“It ain’t that bad,” Spencer cut in. “Semester’s ‘bout to be done with, though.”

“Right,” She folded her arms and the minute bell rang signaling that they had a minute to get to class.  
“Yo, we have English together let me walk you,” Jordan realized suddenly as he heard the warning bell and saw her face of slight panic.

Layla pecked her boyfriend’s lips once before walking with Jordan down the hall.

“I normally wouldn’t have cared if I was a few minutes late, but-“

“One, you’re like totally perfect so I can’t imagine you being to class late, like ever. Two, who cares you’re here at least.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Jordan,” She raised an eyebrow. “I guess I’ll ignore the whole bit about me being perfect.”

Being the gentlemen he was he held the door for her to walk in and entered right behind her. “I wasn’t joking, I think you’re pretty damn close to it if not perfect at all.”  
Her seat was right in front of the class, something most students detested but she secretly loved. School, she didn’t care for the people but enriching herself in subjects and expanding her learning had always been a motivator to attend every day. So, in total she was was a nerd.

“Thank you, but I still think those hits on the field have messed with your perception of me,” She shot back and he smiled in return.

Jordan leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “In that case, they were worth it, then.” She blushed and tugged on the ends of her hair trying to come up with a quick reply.

“Miss Keating, would you like to share with the class what you were discussing with Mr. Jordan Baker here?” The teacher cut in while the class’s mouths closed and their ears listened.

Layla’s face dropping would be an understatement because it actually fell. She didn’t need this unpleasant attention; it was already her first day back after an extended time away from Beverly.

“Uh, she was just telling me about her boisterous stay in Antigua with her dad.” She just nodded in agreement and the class looked rather convinced of the lie.

“Alright, just keep it outside of my class, won’t you? Glad to have you back, Layla.” He grabbed his book from his desk. “Now, let’s discuss Holden Caufield’s emotional breakdown in chapter...”  
  
“Thank you,” Layla piped out, catching up to Jordan after class, she sort of jogged up to him. A human couldn’t speed walk as fast as he did and she had on heels which made it more difficult to do so. _Damn athletes_.

“No big deal, Harrison’s a dick anyway and wanted to put you on blast for his own petty entertainment. We don’t need exactly 45 minutes to discuss Catcher In The Rye.”

Layla nodded in agreement. “Still, thanks.”

“You totally just ran up to me didn’t you?”

“What? I-“ Layla closed her eyes and sighed. “Sorry, I had to thank you. Again.” _Damn it, girl don’t be so damn awkward_, she berates herself yet again.

“Nah, I was just playin’ with you.” She looked relieved. “But, um where you headed to now?”

“Lunch,” she rotated her heels and pointed on that side of the hall. “Which is that way.”

“Right, Spencer. Have fun,” Jordan ended with a half-smile and she returns a full one before getting lost in a sea of students going to the cafe,

He doesn't know why it stung to say those words but he holds his head high and continues to walk to his next class.

...

  
The semester dragged like a dead body being pulling to its grave what most high school students called finals. They were normally long and could make or break what they worked so hard finals. Grades were either on the borderline for A's or F's. It was the final day for exams and Spencer was walking Layla to her English class. She held on to him because she liked the security and safety of being Spencer's girl; he was loyal and protective instinctively for his loved ones.

"I am finally getting the hell up outta Beverly High," Spencer said in an elated voice. "Should I moonwalk or somethin'?" He started to do a (lame) mini dance by a vacant space next to the lockers. Layla just rolled her eyes with a smirk as he did so. The entire school was practically empty as students left early after completing various finals. Spencer was about to be one of the fleeing students after walking Layla to class.

"C' mon, the school wasn't that bad," She wraps her arms around his neck. "But I know you miss your family and you deserve to be with them."

"Yeah, but you, what you gonna do without me here?"

"I'll manage, I always and I have Liv and-"

"Your dad ain't coming back for the holidays?"

"He's trying his best but," She sighed. "I have Olivia, okay? She is the most stable person in my life right now, besides you that is."

Spencer wanted to believe that he was but he didn't want that title, hell he was going to run his way out of town. He loved Layla and their differences, and her being from this rich ass town could be a pain at times. It was linked back to every conversation, every disagreement, every argument - fucking Beverly Hills. He kissed her forehead and then linked his own with hers.

"I can't come back here during break, but if you got time-"

"Of course, I'll spend Christmas with you, Spencer James."

Spencer chuckled. "You didn't even hear what I had to say."

Layla sniffled and hugged him. "Too late, I'm coming with gifts that reach the ceiling." She loved Mrs. James and commended her for raising her boys all alone, they always had wholesome conversations and the lady gave her valuable advice. Though Spencer's house was small and not always equipped with the best technology, there were people there who lived and breathed life into it and made it _home_.

  
...

  
She knew better and already predicted that her dad wasn't going to be there for Christmas this year. So, she stopped by Spencer's like she planned and dropped off a dozen gifts. Grace said over and over again that the young girl didn't have to but she just kept insisting. Dillon was so happy and kept giving her endless hugs while Spencer just scoffed playfully.

"You don't have to leave," Spencer told Layla as she picked her car keys off the kitchen table. He stopped her from talking off and held her left hand softly underneath the table.

Layla looked into his round brown eyes earnestly.

"I have to, um, my dad just got in." She laughed bitterly. "Better late than never, right?"

"Man, I guess. He better have the greatest excuse in the world for standing you up in the first place."

"Yeah, he better," Layla agreed, mumbling before walking off only to be stopped by Spencer.

"Wait, gimme kiss," He requested, kissing the side of her cheek.

"Fine." Layla pecked his lips once. "See you in a few days?"

"I'll be seeing you in 2019, baby." 

  
...

Olivia scanned her golden complexion while relaxing poolside. “Tanning in January, I feel so-“

“_Californian_?”

“Very,” She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. “Asher wants to bring me to the team dinner.”

Layla sat up and raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. “Your dad is the coach, you’re going anyway, what’s the big deal?”

“He wants to bring me as his date,” Olivia clarified.

“Oh.”

“'Oh?' Layla, I need you to grill me for even thinking about accepting his offer.”

“I’m not going to. You’ve moved Hell and Earth trying to help him out this past year and for a while, I didn’t understand until you told me that helping him helps you but I think deep down it’s more than that. So, you have my blessing if that's what you want.”

“Wait, what?”

“Go with him, don’t go with him but be honest with yourself, Olivia.”

The Baker twin took a deep sigh and stood up from her seat. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

Layla smiled watching her depart. “Yep, tonight,” She breathed in and out as her friend left. There was nobody to keep her company so she prepared her outfit for tonight.  
In deliberate fashion, Layla wore a white dress that was stored in the back of her mega closet. Her hair was even curled to the side as she had it that night as well. She never wore it before but the color struck her because it was a similar dress from the Homecoming dance. She and Spencer just had this spark and they were dancing and everything just felt so right and heightened at that moment.

God, she wanted to salvage that feeling so badly.

Spencer: Hey, can't come to pick you up tonight, I got my mom, Dillon, and Coop in this small ass cruiser. Read 7:15 pm.

Layla rolled her eyes and looked for her keys and began to head out. Besides Olivia, she spent the first few days of 2019 alone. Spencer told her Crenshaw could get pretty wild during the first and advised her no to go for her own safety.

Olivia: Spencer told me he feels horrible about sort of standing you up. Me and Jordan can pick you up. 7:22 pm.  
Olivia: We’re already on our way, pulling up in five. Read 7:25 pm.

Damn Olivia and her insisting.

"Change of plans, I guess," Layla mumbled to herself as she placed the keys back on the kitchen counter. A few minutes later she heard a horn beep loudly outside and exited out of her home to meet her friend and her brother. They were in a red sports car - it was Jordan’s and he was driving. He opened the door for her.

“Glad you could make it.”

“I mean who am I to turn down free gas?”

“Uh, who said you were riding for free?” They all laughed.

“Like I said,” Olivia breathed. “Spencer feels really bad, especially since his dad gave him that car for Christmas he wants to take it back.”

“What? He needs that car, God I just wish he would put his pride to the side at times,” Layla responded. “And wait so you two are on a talking basis?”

Olivia was reapplying her red lipstick using her cosmetic mirror to do so. She closed it and looked back at Layla, her friend who seemed to have traces of jealousy and hurt. She knew that the two were friends but sometimes her mind wandered into once-hidden thoughts that the two should have been quite more.

“Layla, we’re friends, we share things he just did...didn't think you’d get it.”

“What is there not to get about traveling on for and by bus when you have an option, like I don’t know, a car?” Her voice was stern and so was her face as she crossed her arms.  
“He doesn’t want a damn thing from the man who neglected him and his brother! So, yes he would rather travel on foot and just get by until he saves enough to buy a car. He’s taking it back after we go back to school.”

Layla closed her eyes. “And he told you all of this?”

“Yeah, he wants me to go with him as support. You can come too if you want.”

“No, he’s made it very clear at this point who he wants to be there, Olivia.”

Jordan cleared his throat, an attempt to put an ax on the ice.

“Well, wouldn’t you look at that, we’re here already,”

Olivia walked out first and sped walk inside of the banquet hall. Layla took a deep breath and sat in the backseat for a couple of moments. Jordan looked at her in her overthinking state and turned around to go talk to her.

“Hey, you coming in? I hate for you to wrinkle up your pretty dress in my car.”

Layla sniffed and let out a weak laugh. “Yeah, I just some time to think. I’ll be good as new when I walk in.”

“Good as new? Layla...” He was concerned but wasn’t in a rush to hear praises about the team from his dad and the rest of the staff. The two just weren’t talking, in fact, this was going to be the first time he and his family were going to be in the same room together.

“I just...I can’t face Spencer right now and our plain incompatibility, okay? I just need a moment.”

“Fine,” Jordan looked at her earnestly and touched her hand. “We all have shit in that room that we don’t want to face headfirst, I think you should know that.”

He let go of her hand slowly, she didn’t want him to release his grip so she held it tighter. It was a fleeting moment of longing and after that night they had no clue that there would be more.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

  
The guys just finished series of sprint drills ordered by one of the coaches. It was double of what they usually did since Jordan had no reasonable excuse of being tardy for today. Now all of their legs ached and they hadn’t even touched a ball yet with 30 minutes left of practice.

“Yo, last night was insane, I thought it would never end,” Asher said while sitting on the cool ground with his half-empty water bottle on his side.

“Coach’s gonna get on your ass for sitting on it, stand up,” Jordan told him.

“What? You’re the reason we had to do all this lame ass running!”

“I offered to take my punishment alone-“

“Bullshit!” Asher exclaimed.

“The hubby and wife are arguing again, I see,” A player mumbled, watching the two share fighting words.

“Seriously, when do y’all ever not argue?” Spencer asked, annoyed.

“Fuck you so mad for, Spencer?”

The star player put his hands over his head that was covered in a black durag. “I just want to get my hands and eyes on the ball, that’s it and we might not even get to play today.”

Asher spoke up again from his seat on the grass. “Well, like I said, QB must couldn’t have handled his liquor-“

“I’m faster than you, drunk and hungover or sober and tired so don’t even try it,” Jordan cut in, cockiness dripping from his voice. Asher quickly shut up and squirted water from his bottle into his mouth. They had 5 minutes of break time left so he wouldn’t have to see or hear the smaller player’s bitching.  
“Damn, that was something else last night,” JJ reminisced with a sloppy smile.

“JJ, bud, we know, we were there.”

Spencer put his hand over his face in realization. “Layla saw me dancing with Coop’s cousin, didn’t she?”

Most of the guys gave him hopeful negative answers.

“There’s no way that she could have seen that.”

“Nah, I’m sure she wasn’t even paying attention.”

“Yeah, Spence she definitely was in the bathroom.”

Jordan was sick of the lying and everyone making Spencer feel less shitty about the dancing or better yet full-on grinding. As soon as Layla saw them the first person she ran into was Jordan. They were planning to ignore each other at all summer events because they didn’t want anyone’s suspicions or disapproval. Besides, Layla didn’t even want a relationship at the moment after coming out of two long-term ones back-to-back.

“She saw you bro, but what does it matter? You guys are broken up.” Jordan instantly regretted it and Spencer walked over to him to emphasize his point.

“Man, I’m trying to win her back, why you actin’ like all of a sudden you ain’t know.”

Jordan scoffed, shaking his head; he did not want to deal with Spencer’s hot-and-cold tendencies. He wasn’t even making an effort to talk with Layla at all that night. She didn't deserve half-action statements about winning her back as if she was some plaything.

“Maybe if you weren’t so damn busy with having a hot boy summer you could have reached some common ground with her.”

“Man, you better watch your mouth, you don’t have the slightest idea what me and Layla have going on.” Spencer’s nose was in close proximity of Jordan in a battle stance. The coach's son wasn't one to back down from anything. He shoved Spencer with the quickness, he had invaded his space first.

"Think you're a tough guy, huh?"

Asher ran towards them and put himself in the center. "You guys, we don't have to fight about this. We are all Team Spencer and Layla and this is coming from me, it's all water underneath the bridge."

Spencer and Jordan weren't done with their angry stare down.

"Guys..." Asher let out a weak chuckle and the two weren't budging.

One of the coaches yelled, "Hope that extended water break was enough for all of you because scrimmage starts now. Assemble your teams now."

From there on out it was made very clear that they would compete against one another. Spencer was a captain and so was Jordan, so they picked teams accordingly. Jordan chose more offensive-heavy players while Spencer chose big players who did great on defense. The choices had been neck and neck and so had been the game.

"This is what it is all about, boys," Coach Baker said from the sidelines. "The only thing that matters is your ball getting in that endzone."

They were tied at the moment due to Spencer just pulling a fast one on Jordan's team and making a touchdown. The quarterback was getting frustrated at the praises Spencer was getting and pissed that his team couldn't at him any quicker. His defensive strategy was clearly failing because neither of his inner or outer players wasn't touching Spencer. Plainly said, they sucked at defense and were useless if the ball wasn't on their side. Jordan called a timeout and saw from the corner of his eye Spencer smirking.

"Man, he's just too damn fast!"

"If you all could just a little bit faster," Jordan said through clenched teeth. They all protested his claim and he threw his hands up. "You know what, you all can't handle Spence? I'll go after him."

"Man, that's not a good idea," Asher advised him as they walked back on the field  
  
"It's my idea and I'm the captain so whatever I say goes." Jordan's voice was final and nothing positive would come out of his decision.

"Y'all done gossiping or what?" Spencer teased from the other side of the field.

Jordan shot him a mean look and separated himself from Asher and went to the third line which was the defensive end. He could give good defense once he had the right motivation and Spencer's smug face was just enough of it. He scraped his foot against the grass, purposefully digging up dirt while his eyes stayed locked on his target.  
"Hut!" The quarterback yelled before throwing it to someone just short of Spencer.

The offensive players were running the clock and just throwing the ball freely. It was pissing Jordan off that no one was leaping for a successful interception but he kept his eyes still on Spencer who was near the endzone. He was anticipating them throwing it to him (like they always did like he was some fucking Messiah or something). Jordan could finally see it after witnessing it 3 times before and was going to put a stop to it. He balanced speed and strength as he sprinted towards Spencer and used his shoulder to tackle him far to the ground in his own endzone.

"Yo, Jordan, what the fuck was that?" He shoved him with justified rage.

"I'm just playing defense, man, since according to everyone else you're just so damn untouchable."

Spencer asked with a laugh, "You know what?" His fist met Jordan's face. "I'll call it even."

They're fighting on the field and everyone tries to break it up and it just results in a brawl to not even the coaches can break up. They also have no idea why practice had to end on such an aggressive fashion. Practice doesn't just end there since the boys are all promptly punished and had to stay later. Jordan was the last to go since Coach Baker held him up.

"I don't want you taking out your anger on Spencer because of what's going on with your mom and me, he's still your teammate."

"That's not why what happened on the field happened today. We're past our parent's fucked up drama," Jordan said, scoffing and walking away from his father's pleas of telling him to stay.

* * *

The quarterback sighed as he soaked in his bathtub ridding all of today's difficulties off of him. He ran his hands over his face and touched his bruised shoulder, thinking about how strongly he charged Spencer today. There was just something about today that wouldn't let him brush off their petty discussion about the party. Spencer got to be gifted player, lived single as he wanted, and still ride off with Layla into the sunset? Hell no. The Crenshaw native had to be brought down a few notches.

Jordan emerged from the tub slowly and drained all the water that he wished that was convertible to all his problems and vanish into some sewage. He dried himself off and walked into his empty room to find a pair of pajama bottoms. The ones he chose were red and plaid, he was feeling risky since he had the house to himself, His mom was at some hotel party with some of her girlfriends in Downtown LA and his sister went over to Asher's to dinner.

He jogged downstairs and found himself in the liquor cabinet grabbing his dad's scotch and in no time pouring himself a drink and then another. The brown liquor burned in his throat and had a harsh taste on his tongue but he wouldn't slow down on consuming it. He slammed the bottom of it on the table and breathed heavily.

It was a stupid idea, he knew so as he did it but he texted Layla to see if she was free. He was so fucking lonely and anxious and needed some companionship to cure it, or at least put a bandage over it. His heart raced when she replied that she'd be there in 20 minutes.

She's there before the 20-minute mark and he eagerly opens the door for her. She's wearing this white blouse and blue jeans with white heels to match with it. After his ogling, Jordan pulls her into his home without a word or thought and plants a rather scorched kiss against her lips. Layla puts her hand on his chest as a barrier and means to end the kiss because he's drunk or is intending but ends up using it as a guide to his beating heart.

"You've been drinking," She breaks away, finally getting air into her lungs. "A lot."

Jordan clenches his jaw and looks away from her, ashamed. "It-it was only two glasses it's not like I was trying to blackout or anything."  
She notices the bruises on his face and grabs his face and examined them even closer and worries herself even more.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing just a typical day in football," He says with a performative smile.

"This looks intentional," She noted with her thumb going around the scar underneath his left eye.

Jordan's smile fades and he walked away from her and back into the kitchen to the scotch on the table. "Fine, your insistent boyfriend Spencer did it, we fought today."

"What? And Spencer is not my boyfriend anymore, you know that. God, is this what this is about, you wanting to get back at him by calling me over?"

He stays quiet for a while and she scoffed and began to walk out the door.

"Layla, wait, I didn't call you over for that, I just really need a friend I guess, can you help me put this back?"

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll help you, talk, listen whatever you want me to do, we're friends."

Jordan took a relieved sigh as she reached for the bottle and followed him into the liqour cabinet to store it away. When she turned around he was crying and took him in warm embrace and comforted him and shushed his cries away.


	2. Company

It never rains in Southern California, grass was hardly watered by natural God given water. But on this one summer night, it did. Asher and Olivia were witnesses of it as they ran out of his mother’s apartment in laughter that grew when they felt the rain drop over their heads.

“My _hair_!” Olivia shrieks in horror as her curls became damp because of the pouring rain. So much for that deep condition at the salon.

“Here,” Asher removed his suit jacket and covered her with it.

“Aw, now you’re going to get soaked I feel bad,” She whimpers as she touched his face. In heels, Olivia practically towers over him and it’s scary, her determination was scary but he loved her like hell for it.

He took the coach’s words to heart about not pulling her back into the deep abyss of darkness. They were friends, but then she declared him as her new bestfriend and things were tricky. While he appreciated the title he knew that were meant to be way more than platonic. Friends don’t linger on each other’s lips.

“I’ll be fine,” He looks over at a limo approaching and laughs at Liv’s shocked face.

“There is no way I am getting in that,” She faces him.

“How’d you even pay for this?”

“My uncle owed me a favor or two, just get in.” The limo driver opened the passenger door for them.

Olivia shook her head and holds onto her skirt as she enters the vehicle. It’s too cramped, she needed more space where she scoot away from him and those stupid blue eyes. Asher smiled at her and she looked away and crossed her arms over her red blouse.

“Can you please turn that frown upside down?” Asher asked in a mocking parent voice.

“No.” Olivia peers out the window. “Where are we going?”

“Well, he’s doing drive-around the city before we meet our final destination.”

“And what would that be?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Asher Adams are you holding me hostage?”

“Look Liv,” He reached across her and held both of her hands. “You have been an amazing friend to me, I just want to do something that totally centers you.” The troubled boy grabs some shadowed ice bucket Olivia hadn’t noticed at first glance. He poured two glasses of a fizzy beverage in a wine glass. Oh, real classy, She notes sardonically to herself.

“It’s Seltzer,” He hands her one glass.

Olivia takes it hesitantly and sips the bubbly beverage. “Not the bubbles I was hoping for but thanks I guess.”

“Your sobriety means everything to me.”

“Thank you,” She tells him modestly. “The temptation is so high sometimes I just wanna-“

“Indulge?”

Her eyes flicker to his eyes and there’s a pause - she’s gazing and then finally answers.

“Something like that.”

* * *

Jordan and Layla were still in his room sitting on his bed and Layla gathered all the necessary supplies to treat Jordan’s small wounds. He insisted that they were minor and didn’t need attention but Layla kept saying that it needed to be taken care of. She was using a q-tip and alcohol to disinfect his scar.

“That burns, what the hell?”

“Would you rather some unknown bacteria getting into it?”

“Stop being dramatic.”

“You can handle hits during the season but can’t take a little rubbing alcohol that will help clean your wounds? You’re such a baby.” Layla tells him while laughing.

His eyes get playful. “I’m what?”

She puts the cotton swabs and alcohol aside and enunciates, “A baby.”

Jordan leaned forward to pin her down. Her breathing became hitched, halted even at his larger frame holding her down. The shift of their position and the shift of him was way too much for her to handle. He buried his face in her neck and started to unbutton her blouse.

“Say it again,” Jordan instructs during a kiss.

Layla bites down her bottom lip to stifle a moan. “Mm, I don’t think so, _oh_.” She rakes the back of his head with her nails and pushes him closer so he can please her even further. As if that was any possible. He travels further and kisses her collarbone and then her now exposed chest.

“You are such a good nurse,” Jordan compliments as he cups one of her breasts. “Now let me take care of you.”

Layla relaxed, threw her head back and dug her fingers into the mattress. This was it - upgrading her normal bikini wax to full on Brazilian was going to pay off. Jordan took one glance at her and winked before placing wet kisses on her stomach. It was delayed gratification at its finest.

“Jordan!” Olivia’s voice booms throughout the house and causes everything to stop.

“What the hell?” He asks in a low, groaned voice.

Layla panicked and buttoned up her blouse, “Where am I going to go?” She frantically looks around and Jordan puts a finger to her lips and guides her to his closet. She raised an eyebrow and Jordan kissed her forehead. “Just wait ‘till she leaves, alright?” Her confused expression soon became a pout and the next the thing she knows is that she’s sitting in her bestfriend’s brother’s closet waiting for her to leave.

Olivia was holding holding a Yoplait yogurt. “This is the last one in the entire fridge and I know mom hasn’t been eating them because shocker: she’s not here!”

Jordan placed his hands over his head with a dopey expression plastered across his face. “Can’t help it, sis, I’m a growing boy!”

The twin girl through her hands up in frustration and pointed at him. He lifted a brow in confusion. She definitely was overreacting.

“That’s not how that works! You shouldn’t be taking people’s stuff without asking, it’s wrong!”

Jordan began leading her out the door and she was soon on the outside of his room. “I think your little date with Adams has you on edge, you should just go to bed, Olivia.”

“What? It wasn’t a date, I was helping him deal with seeing his mom after her basically abandoning him after his dad lost all their money.”

“Whatever you say, Olivia. Goodnight!”

The agitated sibling yells at him but it comes through his now closed door muffled. Jordan took a sigh of relief before telling the company in his closet that it was safe to walk out. Layla obliged and brushed her outfit off as she emerged from the closet.

“I am completely embarrassed right now. I mean, I am Layla Keating, student body president, pre re-election of course, being shoved in my best friend’s brother’s closet because he didn’t anticipate her coming home early tonight. And she has a date with Asher and doesn’t even tell me,” She added with a helpless sigh. Them keeping secrets again from each-other never would end.

“Could you quiet down? Liv is still up, so you can’t even make a clean exit.” He eyes her looking at the window desperately. With a sigh he added, “We’re on the second floor.”

“Shit,” She cursed, surprising him causing her to squint at him. “What?”

Jordan chuckled; “It’s just that I don’t think I’ve heard you say a bad word yet.”

“Bad word’, what are we, five? I just limit my swear words, personally I think it’s very unnecessary to curse.”

“I can make you curse,” He teased, coming near her but she turned away with her arms crossed.

“This conversation isn’t going the way it should be.”

He shook his head and they sat in silence for the next half hour or so. Passing time by scrolling through their phones. It was mainly Layla used all the time looking at hers. Jordan snuck glances at her every now and then. She was just beautiful without even trying, gorgeous when she was trying her best to ignore him. He couldn’t think straight when she was in the same vicinity as him in the party.

Layla‘s jealousy skyrocketed when she looked down from the balcony to see her Spencer dancing with some girl. It shouldn’t hurt she shouldn’t feel jealous at all. She knew there was something between her and Jordan but never fully acted on it. That was the third or fourth time they shared a bed together and every time she insists it’s a mistake and that it’ll never happen again.

Those statements were seeming to have a short expiration date.

* * *

Olivia hugged Layla maybe too tight when they decided to hang out. Layla’s eyes widened because she was anxious but soon closed in the Baker’s embrace. This was her friend, she would never hurt her. Not physically at least. They’ve both done enough shitty things to each-other both socially and emotionally.

The social part is because of Asher’s meltdown at the dance last year and it should be water under the bridge at this point but Liv’s conscience is gnawing at her. This was one of the two people Olivia could never go after but having what you can’t have is much more appealing than what you already own.

“Asher and I..went on a date,” Liv disclosed.

Layla feigned shock and just gasped. “Wow...”

“Please hate me, I am begging you to—“

“I’m not thrilled about it but I saw it coming.” She sighed. “He likes you and his feelings are so much stronger than whatever he felt for me.”

“I’m not going to date him; you have my word. I just wanted to tell you that it became me helping me with seeing his mom in the first time in months to..something more intimate,” Olivia disclosed.

“Well, is he okay?”

Olivia nodded. “He might be moving in with her and her new boyfriend.”

“Yikes. Been there, done that.” Layla takes a sip from her drink and there’s a bitter sort of tone from her voice. Talking about her dad possibly moving on from her mother stirred up a lot of negative feelings. Throwing himself into his current relationship and work (honestly the two were the same since his girlfriend was this aspiring artist he had to manage) but neglecting the one with her was maddening.

“Yeah, what’s up with your dad and what’s-her-face?”

Layla gritted her teeth and then smiled looking through her phone at their photos. “They’re in Germany. Apparently, China is huge over there.”

Liv put her hand on the table and looked at her friend who’s tone was bitter. Layla broke her eye contact from her cell phone because Liv’s staring had become well, _concerning_. “Do we need to get your dad here again?” Olivia asked carefully

“I really don’t want to waste another second talking about that man,” Layla told her honestly.

* * *

It’s another day at practice but instead of doing plays on the blazing hot field, the boys are inside the gym. Coach Baker urges them to build muscle all the time and decided the end of the week, Friday, was a good day to do so. He’s feeling particularly well since him and Laura are on speaking terms and lets his players do their own thing while he goes in and out the gym.

Towards the end of the weight-lifting, the only two in the room are Jordan and Spencer and quietness surrounded them. The thing is, the Crenshaw native didn’t do awkward so he moved closer to Jordan to ease the tension. He was using the chest press when Spencer approached him.

“Man, I just wanna say I’m sorry for last week and I think it’s best that we move past it. For the team at least, if you still mad at me.”

Jordan was finishing his reps and gave a strained response. “Sure, man, you’re forgiven and I was out of line for coming in late anyways.”

As Jordan’s workout came to a close, Spencer put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you aren’t falling back into old habits again, are you?”

Ah, last semester when the Baker twin had been reeling in from the separation of his parents and being this now renowned football player. Booze, sex, and partying. Sometimes the three blurred into one. Anybody could come to the conclusion that Jordan was the cause of his own self-destruction. But those rebel days were long over, at least the both of them hoped they were.

The only thing Jordan Baker seemed to falling into was Layla, and that was dishonorable.

“Nope, none at all,” He opted to tell his ex housemate as he stood up to stretch.

“Tomorrow’s our game and we got a helluva audience so be on yo’ shit, QB,” Spencer said with a laugh and Jordan joined in. Even with all their issues the two were like family. Spencer clapped his hand and gave him a one armed hug. “I’ma catch you tomorrow.” Jordan nodded and sighed to himself as it was just him in the gym alone.

* * *

Spencer was right about that audience, maybe because more people flocked to a night game than their regular day ones after practice. Coach didn’t want a crowd but he decided that they couldn’t just play for him and the other assistant coaches. So, he threw his best players in for the famed 7 on 7 tournament. This game would set the tone for their actual fall season.

In the stands were an array of people but the one person who caught Jordan’s eye was Layla. He flashed a grin at her and then a wink and she seemed to be giving him a wave back. That is he turned around to see Spencer doing his absolute best to get her attention.

“Hey, I’ma go holla at...well you know get a feel for the crowd,” Spencer told him in a backwards jog. “Cover for me?”

Jordan just shrugged. This was Spencer’s number something plan to make amends with Layla and all Jordan could do is try to be supportive. It was hard as fuck. He hated pretending and wished that Spencer would abolish his efforts. Even having Layla as a friend wasn’t a good idea, he thought.

Layla and Olivia were sitting together laughing and socializing like they always did at the games. When life was simpler and there was no scandals or boys. With both of them single, they thought that it would be like that again. Spencer showing up to interrupt them proved to be wrong. Not to mention Asher’s constant looks at Olivia that made her flush that made Layla uncomfortable.

Another drama-filled school year proved to be ahead of them.

“I appreciate y’all traveling this far to come see the kid play,” Spencer greeted with a smile on his face.

“A drive to LA, it was nothing, you guys look good warming up down there,” Layla said politely.

Olivia was not going to be that modest and rose out of her metal seat to hug the boy. They rocked slightly in their embrace causing the stand to creak a bit. The Baker girl really missed living with him and felt like he was slipping away. Summer Spencer had definitely been a little looser and didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was enjoying time with his family back home and was able to come back to Beverly for practice.

She finally had let go of her friend and rested her hand on his cushioned shoulder. “Well, I wanted to do that before you got all sweaty and dirty.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow at the statement and chuckled. “Girl, you know you’d still hug me, hell squeeze the life out of me no matter what. Admit it, you miss me.”

“Hey!” Olivia chewed on her lip. “Okay, maybe I do.”

“Yeah, yeah, anyways I gotta head back,” Spencer looked at them. “The two of you together, sitting, I like it. Y’all are unofficially my lucky charms.”

“Do we get a say in this?” Layla yelled to a now gone Spencer. “Apparently not,” She mumbled.

“So as long as we’re friends, they’ll win games. Sounds easy enough.” Liv held on to her arm and rested her head on her shoulder. This was exactly why Layla wish he hadn’t put that on them. She had to bury whatever her and Jordan had going on even deeper and with that she had to control the rapid beating her chest so Olivia’s suspicions wouldn’t spike up.

...

Jordan hated everything about the Malibu Eagles uniform. The light blue and white would stain easily with the grass and dirt. It was like they were meant to not play football. All and all they were a very mid team. Their saving grace has always been there defense and he as the QB had to see the entire field and scan any imperfections for an opening.

“JJ watch number 0, he has a limp,” Jordan told him through gritted teeth. He cleared his voice and spoke loudly. “Hut!”

Layla watched how vigorous Jordan was working and she could see how serious he was taking the game. She knew the game was coming to an end after this play and was quickly thinking of a way that they could see each other. Still, she couldn’t come up with a plan to be invisible in front of all these people. Visibility had just been a blessing and curse for the student body president.

JJ follows Jordan’s advice and gets ahold of the Eagle’s player with the bad limp. There’s no tackling so the bleached blonde does a lot of weird shuffling that makes the player dizzy. Jordan was able to secure a touchdown because of the silly distraction and was promptly hyped by his team and the crowd alike.

Layla jumped high and screamed loudly with Liv by her side. There’s no way he could miss her and the way Jordan’s brown eyes meet hers she knows that he can’t ignore her. She’s ecstatic for him, proud to be specific. His smiling eyes shift to a familiar but mischievous face. The winning player sees an old flame who is headed towards him in the most revealing outfit ever worn to a high school game.

_Ripley_.

* * *

**A/N: Long time, no see! I enjoyed your lovely comments and hopefully this clears up some of your questions. I wrote half of the chapter long before my admiration for Spenclivia peaked in 2x01. Ashlivia has to be built up for angst and I know there’s something budding there so I have to stay unbiased for now. Ooh, how in the hell am I going to integrate these fairly new season two characters? Anyways, We end the chapter with Ripley, a past face who seems to take all of Jordan’s attention off of Layla just in mere seconds, how will the golden girl ever cope?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know your thoughts; thanks for reading.


	3. Broken Promises

Layla raised an eyebrow as Jordan and Ripley had their little reunion on the field. It was most dreadful public display of affection she had to witness ever--and she had walked the halls of Beverly for years. There Ripley was in all her golden skinned glory hugging Jordan for dear life, the height difference between the two made them stagger a bit. What hurt the most was that Jordan seemed happy to see the infamous girl.  
  
The perplexed girl turned towards Olivia. "Wasn't she ruining Jordan's life, uh I don't know, maybe like last season."  
  
Liv crossed her arms as she watched the interaction between her brother and Ripley. He was running off the field and into the locker room with his teammates. Needless to say, she was not a fan of the two's reconciliation either. The real question was why did Layla care?  
  
"She did and he seems to moved on from it. Is there something she's done recently that could justifiably get Jordan to avoid her for good?"  
  
"I guess not," Layla mumbled before looking at her phone. Both girls began walking towards the parking lot as they drove together. "Well, our favorite jocks have already planned an after party."  
  
"Let me guess: JJ's?"  
  
Layla pushed a button to start her vehicle. "Who else?" Both of them laughed but it soon turned into quietness. A familiar, agreeing silence it came to be. They knew neither of them were going to that party. It could be a trigger for Olivia and Layla just wasn't in a partying mood.  
  
"Everything doesn't have to be a party," Liv sighed. "I hope my brother and Spencer don't entertain it for too long."  
  
"Considering the year both of them have had, it'd be hard not to," Layla commented.  
  
''You seem to care about Jordan a lot," Liv said.  
  
It's been lingering in Olivia's mind this evening and now it has left her lips. Layla thought she knew nothing about their whatever-it-is relationship but she could be wrong. Everything could change in this moment if she doesn't say the right thing. So, she chose the most honest statement ironically keeping her secret buried deep as possible.  
  
"Of course, I care about Jordan, he's just not your brother to me; he's my friend too."  
  
Olivia nodded and Layla has an inaudible sigh of relief because the Baker twin was pleased with her answer for now.

* * *

JJ swore up and down that the party would be small as possible with only their teammates and a few others who wanted to celebrate their win. A friend told a fellow friend about the party and now it's a typical party at JJ's because he has a full house. Jordan hardly drinks what's in his red cup and sets down the room temperature beer on the table.  
  
He's caught by surprise when Asher hits his back. "Aye, man we're all about to do shots, you in?" The star quaterback nodded and started to walk with his short friend. His mood was very nonchalant and he felt distant tonight. Maybe consuming the Barcardi on the table would help him actually connect with the team and their win.  
  
"Oh, and Ripley is here, she's been looking for you all night," Asher added, handing Jordan his shot.  
  
"It's not like I'm hiding from her or anything," They drink and JJ urges for one more shared shot as a team. All of them down it and roar loudly.   
  
"Jordan," The lady in question practically purred commanding both of their attention. Her hand pressed against his back and her fingers that had stiletto shaped nails grazed it ever so slightly. She was only giving him a taste of how cruel she could be because this was no polite lady in the slightest.  
  
"I've heard you've been chasing me all night," He tells her, eyeing her appearance.  
  
"Robin here must have told you," Ripley looked in Asher's direction.  
  
"Ah, I'm just the messenger," Asher defends himself. He turns to Jordan and whispered, "Lock it down, man, just for the night. You need the release."  
  
Jordan nodded and patted his back as the receiver walked off.  
  
"Done gossiping about me? I am just that interesting, so I won't take offense." Ripley quips and Jordan laughed.

_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me_  
_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want ya, yeah_  
  
Her brown eyes darken and she grabbed Jordan's hand and leads them to the middle of the living room floor which is now the party goers' version of a dance floor. The entire action is the equivalent of asking him to dance but Ripley isn't a fan of talking. It's the reason why Jordan was so infatuated with her, she didn't think she just did. It was the total opposite of him who's known that he's wanted to play football since the age of 5. She made him fly off the grid and that would excite any teenage boy.  
  
Ripley leads the dance as she grinded on the QB wildly around their peers. He can hear them cheering them on, more specifically telling him to 'get it, Jordan.'

_And we are we are we are, got me up all night_  
_And we are we are we are, all I'm singin' is love songs_  
_And we are we are we are, got me up all night_  
_And we are we are we are (she got me)_  
_And we are we are we are (she got me)_  
  
Was everyone in the room giving him the green light to have sex with her? He doesn't know but the room gets hotter as the dance ends and he's harder than titanium. "Let's go to the back," Jordan whispered in her ear, the vibrato of his voice is deep. The daring girl licked her lips and started to lead the way until Jordan cuts in front of her and grabs her hand.  
  
Maybe a little release is needed after all.

...  
  
It's a hell of a workout with the athletic and very flexible cheerleader who initially was on her back as Jordan pumped in and out of her. Gripping at her waist or pulling her dark brown locks was very on par for the sex they were having. Ripley does her damage too with the nail digging and light biting into his skin.  
  
And she's being ridiculously loud.  
  
"Four..get on all fours," He commands and she obliges, wiggling her behind so he enter her in a different angle.  
  
"F-_fuck_, Jordan," She cursed, on the brink of her orgasm. "I'm gonna--oh, _God_," He can feel it too and draws out of her quickly. They both fall on their backs, fully sated and he pulls off his condom which is full of cum. Ripley is still lying down while Jordan sat on the side of the bed trying to find his underwear.  
  
"And now you're going to run for the hills--literally," She joked bitterly while using the white cover to conceal her nude figure. Normally, she would have sat up in all her naked glory and talked to him as she was. But something about her so covered like that made her too damn vulnerable for Jordan to just walk away.  
  
"Hey," His thumb strokes her cheek and she pouts in response. "I'm not leaving."  
  
Ripley grabbed his hand looked up at him doe-eyed. "Help me sleep better."

* * *

Time, it never fails to move twice as fast when he's with Ripley and it always works againist him. So when Jordan came home to his family of two who seemed to be waiting for him with stern faces, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Though the look in Liv's face isn't a stern one, it's rather smug. She tells Laura something, eyes Jordan and retreats back to her room.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Laura questioned. "Don't answer that."  
  
"Look, mom, I'm sorry I lost track of it...time, I mean. It won't happen again. Can I go to my room now?"  
  
"No," The prosecutor crossed her arms. "Sit down because you and I are going to have a long talk about boundaries."  
  
Jordan huffs and is visibly irritated with her need for rules.  
  
"Okay, this'll be brief. Hand me your keys, you will let me know every time you leave and your hours are from 8:00am to 8:00pm with my approval and you will be tracked. There will be no more parties, I don't care if it is the middle of summer, you can tell your teammates that the QB needs his rest. I won't take your phone as you need it to contact me, but I will be downgrading your plan to the lowest one they have available and if you use your dad as a life line so help me God--"  
  
"You'll make my life more hellish than it already is," Jordan tossed her keys. "Thanks mom, you know for a lawyer you didn't really ask for my side of things."  
  
"Oh, please Jordan," She followed him down the hall as he shut his room door loudly. "It's 12:00 in the day, so you don't get to defend yourself in my court of law!"

* * *

Layla wished she didn't get excited everytime her father told her he was coming to visit. Everytime he came back the happiness was temporary and she felt even more disappointed than she was when he was gone. Alone, she's stronger and she isn't really alone because she has the Bakers, the James, hell even Asher. But she missed having another person in the penthouse with her.  
  
So, she sits at her vanity applying makeup and began fixing her hair. She wanted her dad to believe that she was doing just fine without him, perfectly intact.  
  
Perfect, just perfect.  
  
The straight-haired girl received a call from her father and picked up on the second ring. "Hi, dad, what's going on, you almost here yet?"  
  
"Uh, not exactly, baby, me and China had to make a detour in LA," He tells her.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot that she was with you," Layla said. "It's fine, I made enough cookies for all of us to share, I guess."  
  
"Look, I won't be there until tomorrow. China's gonna be staying at the Hilton until my little visit is over, she's not feeling well."  
  
"Aw, I hope she feels better. Must be that European cold," She joked.  
  
"Yeah, somethin' like that. Order some pizza off my card and call it a night, baby, I love you and I can't wait to see tomorrow."  
  
"I love you too, Dad." Click. Layla sighed and landed her back on her purple comforter and closed her eyes. "Think positive, think positive, think positive, Layla. You're seeing him tomorrow, you can show him your grades for the spring semester even though report cards got mailed a month ago." She grabbed a pillow, stuffed her face in it and let out a muffled scream.  
  
Layla and her father aren't even an hour into to their reunion before he springs the worst information on her possible--China's pregnant. His distant demeanor made her press him for the truth and she knew it had something to do with China but this is the most horrid case scenario. It makes Layla sick to her stomach and she held it as she paced back and forth as her father kept word-vomiting.  
  
"I thought maybe that she'd get rid of it, y'know? It's terrible for her budding career right now and I thought I couldn’t raise a son or daughter now. But-but we talked about it and she feels really connected to the baby. We both do, I can finally find some peace again in my life. Maybe it won't be all bad for her, her album is done all we need to do is press and have a small tour so she won't overwork herself. Look at Cardi B and how she handles both motherhood and rapping," He rants.  
  
"Did you even think about me for a second, Dad? Or mom?"  
  
"Sweetheart," The producer came closer to her and cupped her cheeks. "Of course, I thought about you and your mother want me to move on." His hands drop to his sides as Layla's hurt expression doesn't falter under his caress and attentive tone. "I couldn't have her get rid of my child, there's no good reason."  
  
"Me; I am the reason, Dad! I'm here all alone all the time and you can't manage to come see me on regular basis but you're willing to be in this bastard child's life." The last part is a low blow on her end and she regret even saying it.  
  
"If that is how you really feel about your little brother or sister right now, then I don't want to be around you."  
  
"It's a bunch of a cells, Dad, give it up! You don't want to be my parent and it's been like that for a while now." The neglected child was on the verge of tears but pulled it together in the spar of the moment and stepped into his view. All her adolscent years, she overachieved in school because she wanted to be seen by her father, unfortunately he never noticed it. But now he couldn't turn away from his broken daughter and all he felt was shame. Layla was this way because of him.

"You will be not using this thing that isn't even a fetus yet as an excuse," She drilled. "Say that you don't be an authority figure in my life anymore, it's okay."  
  
"Layla..."  
  
"Say it," She grits through her teeth.  
  
"You seem to be doing fine without me, I'll keep covering your finances, mainly because of guilt, but I think we should stay...separated. I'm sorry and again I love you." He kissed her cheek and was gone in a matter of seconds. Tears fell past Layla's face as she stood in the living room and wept. She swallowed her tears and dialed up the one person who was willing to listen to she had to say.  
  
_It’s not okay_.

* * *

  
  


It’d been a week since the team’s win and subsequent party that followed. Jordan was going back to being under the radar and following his mother’s rules. So with his new curfew issued by Laura meant that his social life was not as active. He was in the bathroom drying off from his shower while a girl waited for him on his bed.

His mother never said he couldn’t have company.

”I’m going to start the movie without you if you don’t come out within the next two minutes, Jordan!” She called out.

”I can’t come out here with no clothes on, Rip.” Ah, he never did learn his lesson the first and now second time around with her.

”Sure you can, now get your cute ass out here!” Ripley responded. Her eyes went to his phone that had a missed call and a voicemail. The caller ID was none other than golden girl herself, Layla Keating. Ripley wanted to find out what was so urgent for a phone call from the girl to happen this evening.   
  


Then it dawned on her that this wasn’t a friendly call at all. She’d been out of Jordan’s life for most of the year until now. His relationships l have changed and the way Layla glared at her at the game further proved that she was now somehow linked to him. Ripley wanted her gone; Layla seemingly had it all and Jordan was an undeserved bonus.

So, she quickly entered the passcode to Jordan’s phone—the numbers of the scoreboard of the championship game—and deleted the missed call and voicemail Layla left him. 

“Focus on Spencer, bitch,” Ripley mumbled viciously as she trashed the minute-long voicemail.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like Ripley has caught on to what’s going on between Jordan and Layla before anyone in their inner circle could...**


	4. Know Me Better

When calling Jordan ended in the last thing she needed right now—an impersonal voicemail, Layla dialed Spencer’s cell and he was there within a half hour. He was there to listen to her, placate her which was holding her and telling her how stupid her father was while she cried in his embrace.

Spencer James, ever the great knight and perfect gentleman under all that grit.

Her father damaged her greatly and once again Spencer was the Neosporin to her wounds. Their very first kiss resulted in her father leaving her again. That night, that _moment_ she forgo her relationship with Asher because she just wanted to fall into Spencer without any regrets.

This time around it was different and unbeknownst to him he was her second choice. He didn’t have to know that right now or ever, that she meant to call someone else. Her eyes flickered to Spencer’s and while the gaze wasn’t electric, it was familiar.

She grew agitated again and wanted to erase all the harm her father’s caused her in the past 24 hours. The broken-heart girl pounced on her ex and grabbed his face, capturing his lips roughly. He was not expecting it at all, but kissed her back hesitantly before stopping altogether. Her hips still grinded against his own in a shameless effort.

“I think we should slow down,” Spencer said, discombobulated. He pointed in the nonexistent gap between them. His chest was heaving and Layla cheekily reached her hands up his shirt, rubbing and touching his upper body. Her lips dipped in to his neck and spoke dangerously in his ear.

“I can admit that wasn’t the most ladylike approach, but I can go slow for you Spencer, just say the word.” She cooed the last sentence and he was putty under her.

“Damn, girl.” He kissed her tenderly and they met eyes. “I’m all yours.”

She took his hand and led them upstairs with smiles gracing both of their faces.

...

Layla took a deep breath while his arms stayed wrapped around her in a post-coital cuddling. The sex was nothing more than transference; she just wanted to feel something other than anger and sadness after her dad left. Now she felt something worse—guilt.

* * *

“Ooh, blue or pink?” Olivia wiggled two mini-skirts to gauge Layla’s opinion. Her best friend was too engrossed in her phone to look up. “Okay, blue it is. I hate pink anyway,” She muttered quietly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Layla finally responded.

“You haven’t let your eyes rest from your phone screen ever since we left your car, what’s so important on there anyway?”

Layla’s phone rang, unironically so, and Liv gave her an annoyed look.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” She walked out of the room, leaving Olivia with her clothes.

“Right, of course you do,” The twin said under her breath.

Layla was being more distant because she had recently rekindled whatever she had with Spencer. There was a time and point where Layla stopped talking about her relationship with him up until they broke up and she needed a shoulder to cry on. It was extremely selfish of her to do so considering their history, but Olivia had a really comfortable shoulder.

Olivia feigned indifference to the two’s reunion but deep down she felt a pang of envy; she’s not supposed to because there’s something brewing with Asher. Something more clearer than their drunken hookup or betrayal as Layla called it. Asher could be her future, her way to fully move on from her friend’s boyfriend.

After checking out of the store, Layla offered to treat them both to some frozen beverages. She could admit that she was being dismissive. Plus, adding sugar on top of the news she planned on telling Olivia could soften the blow.

“I know it hasn’t been that long,” Layla twirls her straw in her massive pink milkshake—strawberry banana flavored. Liv couldn’t stop shaking her leg under the table. “But I love him and he loves me and that’s all that matters, right?”

The waffled-colored girl shrugged before taking a sip out of her Oreo milkshake. “True love above all,” She responded in a tight voice. Again, this feigning indifference thing was becoming harder than she thought.

Layla didn’t see how hard Olivia was fighting to conceal her true emotions. She put both her elbows on the table with a happy expression plastered across her face.

“So, I’m thinking that you should go with us to this picnic thing in Crenshaw.”

Liv raised a brow at the nonchalant invite. “Picnic thing? Spencer knows you invited me?”

“I mean, I suggested it so I wouldn’t feel like that much of an outsider. Plus, he wants to see you—two birds, one stone.”

Olivia’s heart did a flutter when she heard that Spencer wanted to see her. Maybe it’d fly out of her chest if Layla wasn’t there.

“And Chris...” Layla went on about the tragically injured played and Liv fell quiet.

After a moment of awkward silence, she said, ”Of course I wanna see him, I can’t wait.”

Instead of the intense beat before, her heart stilled at its natural beat at the prospect of a double date.

* * *

Events like this brought a temporary peace to Crenshaw. Talking, drinking, and eating in the sun really put the people who lived there in a tranquil and safe place. They decided to host the picnic near the playground which had a basketball court adjacent to it.

Layla seamlessly became one with the attendees—taking Snapchats with Coop and Patience. Their laughter was infectious as ever and they even invited Liv to come over with smiles and waves but she declined. She remained underneath the shade sitting oh a nearby bench that wasn’t too far or too close to the commodity around her.

“Hey, Baker #2.”

“Chris,” She greeted him flatly and gave him a quick hug. Don’t go there, Olivia, despite him breaking up with through Spencer, he’s still a good guy. She crossed her arms, she kept a tense and guarded position across from him. “You look happy,” She commented.

“Thank you, I’ve been healing physically and mentally,” Chris added, knowing that the latter was just as important. Olivia smiled empathically because she knew it all too well. “It looks like you and Layla switched roles, she’s usually more reserved when she’s here and you’re like the cool cousin who’s helping us take all our group pictures.”

Olivia laughed because it was true, she loved Crenshaw. It was her dad’s and Spencer’s home, it was the place that had so much to do with their personality. Nothing was handed to them, they had to earn the respect came from the community. There was so much humility and authenticity here that Beverly Hills didn’t have.

“You could say that.” She decided not to take a dig at Layla, even though she could’ve with ease.

“Even your burger’s half eaten and I’m feelin’ offended ‘cuz I made em!” He revealed, letting out a hearty laugh and she joined him, feeling more at home again.

“I wasn’t feeling that hungry before.” They both smiled knowing that his warm presence put her in a better mood. “How about we both get some fresh ones and you get to see my live reaction?” Olivia suggested and hooked an arm to his as they walked back to general population.

The car ride back to their houses in 90210-territory was relatively quiet. Layla was beaming with happiness while Olivia basking in self-deprecation for even coming out today. The sun became more faint and had a sort of an orange glow as the the day came to and end.

“I really liked today, it’s nice to get out the house and away from all the bullshit in Beverly Hills,” Layla commented as she drove alongside the palm trees.

“Yeah, you and me laughing it up with our exes from Crenshaw,” The yellow-toned girl elbowed her friend driving. “What a great idea!” She exclaimed sardonically.

"Hey, watch it, Liv, we could of nearly crashed." Layla regained control of vehicle. "What is your problem? You could have just not went with me today."

"You know I couldn't do that because that meant I would hurt your feelings."

Layla laughed, in an incredulous manner. "You not showing up would have not hurt my feelings, the place would have been more positive had you stayed your ass at home."

"If you don't think I don't spare your feelings then fine I'll say it: Getting back with Spencer isn't the best solution to get over your daddy issues."

Layla braked the car so hard that Olivia stumbled forward. "Get out," She gritted. “You are a jealous bitch and have shown your true colors, today.”

“Maybe I am, but I am right, Layla.”

She scoffed. “Whatever, don’t call me tonight or tomorrow. Consider yourself unfriended.”

Liv gathered herself by brushing off her pants and fixing her hair. She bit down her lip to prevent the tears. "Gladly." Maybe they needed this time away from eachother again. She called Asher and asked him for a ride home.

...

”So, what happen with you and Layla?” He asked as he drove smoothly. Liv looked him over when his eyes were on the street and thought he could be attractive sometimes.

“You checking me out or what?” The boy teased with a smile.

”You wish, Adams.” They both chuckled. “But to answer your question, Layla and I are not friends again and no, it’s not because of you but because I couldn’t keep my mouth closed.”

Asher nodded, signaling her to continue the story. 

“She’s back with Spencer and I said how I felt.” She instantly regretted saying it because it would make Asher upset too.

”How do _you_ feel about them being together, Olivia?” He asked with irritation laced in his words.

”Asher, please don’t do this, my friend just left me on the side of the road. I don’t need you being mad at me and consider doing the same thing, too.”

His grip on the wheel loosened and Liv put a tender hand on his lap. Damn it, he really couldn’t resist those sentimental eyes of hers. Her day was already bad and he had no intention of making it worse because of his damning jealousy of Spencer.

They were finally at her house and instead of stopping, he parked in front of it. He turned to face her and saw that her eyes were glossy. The sandy-colored male took her hand and placed his own over it.

“I would never abandon you. As friends or more or even neither, I would never intentionally hurt you.” 

Liv smiled even though her eyes didn’t; she appreciated the gesture but her eyes just couldn’t match the happiness on the rest of her face. “Thank you.” She let her lips linger on his cheek for a few seconds and she gazed at him adoringly as he blushed. 

Asher knew the next step for them was them becoming romantic and if Spencer kept proving himself to be totally lost under Layla’s spell.

* * *

The Bakers were eating Chinese takeout in the living room at the request of Laura. She tried to gather everyone every once and then to remind them of their family unit. Most of the time, her efforts failed but tonight the three of them were enjoying a film being aired on MTV.

Jordan laughed. “God, I love this movie, Dad is always talking about how he could have been been one of the sides but he was-“

“Too busy changing diapers, plus he was already drafted by then, so I doubt he’d have time to go Hollywood,” Liv cut in, rolling her eyes.

They both gauged their mom’s reaction who was just silent and smiling.

“Oh, mom we didn’t mean to...” Liv trailed off not sure what to say.

“No he’s still your father, you can talk about him around him, us being together as a family probably brought up memories.” She picked up her food and prepared to discard it. “I’m gonna go upstairs though, if that’s okay.”

Jordan and Olivia nodded understandably and the room fell quiet in between her going upstairs and finally to her room.

“Look at what you did,” Olivia spat, placing the blame on him.

“Are you serious? It was harmless, Liv, get a grip.” She crossed her arms and muttered to herself as Jordan went upstairs.

He knew he missed Layla and wondered why she hadn’t been contacting him. Despite them being friendly, they were still friends. He needed his friend, after all.

_Hey, you still up?_

15 minutes and still no reply. He sighed and rolled around in bed. His eyes had to be deceiving him because it looked like Layla blocked him or permitted him from seeing her content on social media. Her posts stopped showing up on Instagram and he could no longer see her stories on Snap.

But he was able to see Spencer’s story and the two of them were together. It looked like some sort of a date night in a well lit maze. He could tell because she was being recorded and smiling looking ahead.

His fist twisted in ball and he felt white hot rage all over, this is _why_ she was ignoring him? Sure, he’d slept with Ripley and had been hanging out with her as of recent but their relationship had always been superficial. She was too vain for Jordan to see her as his potential girlfriend.

But Layla was throwing away their entire connection for a love that she wasn’t that sure of anymore. Jordan almost threw his phone against the wall but he took deep breaths and steadied himself.

The most effective way to channel his anger was on the field.


End file.
